


If Looks Could Kill

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Foot Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Desperate for Zed’s help against an impending Noxian attack, Karma and Irelia are given one heavy ultimatum: he will lend his tribe’s aid in exchange for one night with both of them, but if he breaks them in the process, they become his. Commission for Unlight





	If Looks Could Kill

"No! No, absolutely not, this has gone too far. This is insane and we should never in the first place have entertained this notion to begin with!" Irelia pushed up from her seat, her chair falling over as she moved with dramatic and furious firmness, eyes staring with bitter hatred toward Zed. "I will not stand for any of this. You can sell yourself to him if you would like, but I will have no part in this."

"Irelia, please," Karma said, rising quickly up to her feet and seizing Irelia's wrist. "You are insulting our ally, and I need you to understand that there is something here that is bigger than both of us. We need to accept that, and we need to work with it."

Zed leaned back with a smirk, contemplating the situation. He had all the power in his hands now as he sat there wondering just how to deal with this opportunity. Irelia, leader of Ionia's army, and Karma, their spiritual leader, had come to Zed begging for his aid in driving off the Noxians, his shadow clan holding the potent key to victory they needed. But Zed's idea of negotiation had little to do with resources or appeasement; he demanded that Karma spend the night with him. Karma, being eager to make any sacrifice she needed to, agreed, and that swiftness gave Zed the leverage needed to demand the same out of Irelia.

Unlike Karma, who was willing to make whatever sacrifice of her dignity she had to for the sake of balance, Irelia was much more conflicted, and responded harshly, staring Zed down as she knew full well the game he was playing and the perverse goals therein. Which only further excited Zed, who decided to up the ante a little bit. "Making up for the insult should be no problem by adding a condition; if one of you can't mentally handle the night, then I get to keep you."

Irelia shook under the fury as Zed's words only added fuel to the fire, but Karma was quick to urge her down, patting her shoulders and arms and muttering soothing words to her. "Please. Please, Irelia, understand. This is the only way. I know it's a lot to ask, but it's--"

"It's insanity!" Irelia gasped. "How can you agree to this?"

"For the good of our people," Karma said, voice dropping lower, to a firm and barely audible whisper. "There are things more important than us, and than any conceptions we might have. This is a sacrifice immaterial, but it will reap gains that will save lives. You would do well to keep that in mind. Zed has made his terms, and if you leave rather than fulfill them, you are placing a concept of self-dignity over your people."

Irelia hated a lot of things right now. She hated Zed for this offer, hated Karma for being so easy to manipulate, and hated Karma's words for being right. Her shoulders eased up and her body relaxed, at least superficially; a pent-up tension inside of her screamed within her body for something to give, and she found herself wound up and furious with all of this. "Okay," she said, turning toward Zed. "Okay. I accept your offer." She had to bite down on her tongue to keep from saying much more than that, for fear of what shew might spit out toward him in the process.

"Then come closer," Zed said, staring them both down as he pushed out his seat. "Sit on the table right here in front of me, and take your boots off." Irelia's tension was unmistakable, and he knew he had the raw potential before him for something absolutely mad if he could capitalize off of those frustrations well enough. In the meantime, he could certainly enjoy himself in a myriad of vulgar, interesting ways that only helped further cement his excitement over the twisted prospect in front of him.

As Irelia and Karma sat down on the table as guided, Zed's pants came down, a massive cock standing rigid at attention before them as he settled back. Irelia refused to look at it, but Karma had accepted this situation more readily, and gave a soft compliment of, "You are a very well endowed man,' as she took her place in front of him.

"That's one way to put it," Zed said. "I want your feet on my cock. Both of you." He wanted to be able to see them, wanted to admire their tension and frustration from a short distance, able to marvel at their respective reactions to this situation. His back relaxed, taking on a very casual posture even as he held control over the whole situation.

Feet? Irelia shuddered at the idea behind it, not sure what to make of the idea he would be interested in their feet, but she felt like she just had to go for it. She kicked off her boots and brought one of her bare feet into Zed's lap, reluctant and sluggish in a motion Karma did with a refined grace and steadiness that left Irelia lagging behind. The two feet pressed against his cock together, Irelia's motion marked by pure reluctance as her eyes focused on Karma's foot and on trying to work up and down along his shaft with that same steadiness, while Karma was resigned to her fate now and sought to satisfy Zed and the conditions of their deal.

Zed's cock throbbed between the two feet rubbing up and down along it, excited by the feelings that followed and by the pleasure that came from the women steadily working at his pleasure, tense and conflicting as it was. "You should relax more, Irelia. You look far too tense." His smile broadened wider as his hands reached for the womens' legs, caressing slowly up along them to show affection that only made Irelia more fitful and nervous, twisting harder under the pressure and the firm gaze of the ninja staring her down. "Nothing about sex is enjoyable if you're just sitting there pent up."

Refusing to meet Zed's eyes as she worked her foot along his cock with resignation and bitterness, Irelia turned toward Karma, frustrated with the woman by her side as she was everything Irelia wasn't right now, and not necessarily for the better. Not only did she give Zed the footjob he wanted, but with a soft smile she met his gaze, submitting to his will and being for him whatever he wanted. She knew that Karma was no fool, knew this was the means by which she sought to win him over and gain his approval and favour rather than some blind, lustful descent, but she still submitted to Zed and gave him what he wanted, and for that she found herself filled with frustration and disappointment.

Karma knew what she had to do, and she was willing to accept that responsibility if it meant working for the good of her people. Her serenity came from a certainty that any shame from what she did here would be far outweighed by the lives this union could save. Her own dignity was not worth much in comparison to Ionian lives, and for that, she was ready to accept whatever she had to do to give Zed what he wanted, as depraved as it may have been. Better to accept it with grace than to fight it and insult the only man who could help them.

Their respective ideas played out clearly in how they moved and twisted, all while Zed leaned back with a satisfied smile and marveled at the frustrations and tensions that guided them. Their soft feet rubbing along his cock gave him the spark he was looking for, but he couldn't possibly let it lie just at this. "Faster," he ordered, caressing their calves and their ankles while they jerked him off with their feet. "You have had enough time to explore my cock, and there is much here for you to deal with. Work faster, before I grow impatient with you." The commanding firmness in his voice stood unwavering and tense as he eyed them both steadily, his gaze bearing down harshly upon both of them.

Just hearing the harshness in Zed's voice and knowing she was in a position so low and so powerless that she just had to accept his commands did not make Irelia feel very good about herself at all, but with a nervous shiver she followed Karma's guidance in working her foot along his cock quicker. Karma brought her other foot into the equation to caress and fondle Zed's balls as she gave him a little more. She felt like she had to, with Irelia beside her being so tense and completely unhelpful in this situation. Her toes toyed with his sac a little as her lips broadened into a bit more of a smile, all to try and curry favour with a man who seemed poised to do whatever he damn well pleased to them both.

Irelia could not have been more cross with Karma in the midst of all of this, but she kept her damn mouth shut, tense as she was in the haze and pressure of this whole fucked up situation. Nothing about this was right, and Irelia wished for the strength to say as much. To scream it. To kick and flail and refuse all of this, and yet all she did was continued to sit there and give Zed a footjob. She said nothing, did nothing to stop this, accepting it all with the tension and pressure that didn't ever quite break out into anything resembling sense or firmness. Irelia wished for the strength to put a stop to this, but she instead gave up everything to do precisely as Zed demanded of her.

Finding delight in Irelia's reluctance as much as Karma's acceptance, Zed happily allowed them to work him over to a hot, powerful release, groaning loudly as his cock erupted without warning, blasting cum all over the lovely feet of the frustrated Ionians giving him a footjob. His grip on their feet tightened as he decided to push on harder with his chance to 'mark' them, pulling their feet into position such that he could cum all over them, leaving Irelia to twist in disgust at what he had done, too deep in her frustrations to realize that was precisely the point of the gesture, and that he had wound her up perfectly.

"I expect you to be more sensual in this next step, Irelia. Your foreplay is so far leaving me very uninspired." He let go of their feet, Irelia tugging back much quicker and more sharply than Karma did. "On your knees before me, both of you. I want those beautiful mouths worshiping my cock next."

Frustrated by the beckoning and twisted, almost smarty delight with which Zed spoke, Irelia wanted to cut things off right here, but the hand gently reassuring her with pats on the back reminded her that she was in too deep now. To give Zed a footjob and then pull away would not only lead to unnecessary death, it would mean she had done this all for nothing, and even if she faced down the prospect of doing more with disgust, she had come too far now to stop. So she sank down onto her knees in front of Zed, settling alongside the more resigned and ready Karma as the two faced down Zed's meaty prick together.

"We can do this together," Karma said, slipping her fingers through Irelia's as she sought to be as supportive and helpful as possible in the face of this debauchery. She understood fully well how frustrating this was for Irelia, and hoped she could play the role of guiding her into this, to perhaps help her feel less nervous and tense about the several forms of madness she was about to delve into. Better to do it with a friend, right?

Irelia nodded, refusing to meet Zed's firm and unyielding glare as the two leaned slowly forward and took steady licks up the length of Zed's cock. Karma let out a soft coo as she did her best to play submissive and ready, while Irelia focused on doing everything she could to contain her bitter hatred at the idea of letting this continue on the way it did. She was furious that this could even be allowed to happen, and she tried her best to work through it with a sense of composure and control. To see her suffer and snarl was what Zed most surely wanted, and she hoped she could avoid giving it to him.

Together, their tongues lapped up and down along his thick cock, treating it to steady attention that lacked any sense of pace or cohesion; Karma was restrained and steady in her licks, but Irelia's frustrations got the better of her as she moved erratically, the desire to get this over and done with clashing with the desire to storm off and be done with this all leaving her a conflicted mess whose motions threw any semblance of rhythm from Karma's treatment out the window. Zed was fine with that, as Irelia showed him the fire he wanted to see in her eye, showed him the flicker of hate and bitterness he had been waiting for.

"Karma, take me into your mouth," Zed ordered, and quickly the spiritual leader of Ionia slurped his cock right down. His hands tightened into Irelia's hair, seizing control as he growled, "While you can go lower." He made her lick down his shaft, locking eyes with her as finally she stared up with hateful defiance toward him, but it was all for naught as he forced her down deeper. "Lower. Lower. I want you to kiss my balls." He relished in this power and this shameless thrill, knowing he had Irelia and Karma completely at his mercy, and one of them absolutely hated it.

His attention was always going to focus on Irelia more than Karma as a result, but Karma's warm mouth embracing his cock and sinking down so deep with unprompted excitement certainly helped tip the scales back toward her a little bit. He let out low, eager groans as she sucked him down, reaching with a hand for her hair as well and gripping it tightly as he savoured her mouth and everything she was doing to try and satisfy him. "At least one of you is willing to do what needs to be done," he growled, holding tightly onto her as he encouraged her down even deeper, the steady treatment she showed him proving exactly what he needed.

Irelia reluctantly peppered Zed's balls with kisses and licks as she gave in to his demands, knowing that the more she did so the less she would be able to feel good about herself, but shame had become currency and she was stuck paying out everything she had to him as she licked all over his sac, wondering if this was the worst that she'd have to contend with, and she should have been smarter than to consider such thoughts, for once she got into her head that it couldn't get any worse, his hand tugged her head up again as he switched them out. "Your turn," Zed told Irelia firmly, pushing her down his cock, and unlike Karma, who had done everything of her own volition and was generally cooperative enough for Zed to be sort of hands-off with, Irelia earned herself a hard shove down to take his cock right into her throat.

The sudden penetration of her throat by the hard cock made Irelia gag loudly, eyes flying open in panic as she tried to tug back, only for his hand to force her further down. Karma gave his cock plenty of unprompted licks that helped pacify his desire to mess with her, focusing his attentions squarely onto poor, hopeless Irelia as he made clear his wicked intentions and pushed her down deeper into the throes of something completely mad and shameless. She gagged harder, choking his thick cock down as she got a taste of madness, and Irelia didn't like what she was getting at all, but as he worked her head back and forth, never quite leaving her throat with his cock, she didn't feel like she had much of a choice in the matter but to take it all the way down and to relent under his dominant touch.

All the sloppy, messy back and forth sucking only further enticed and excited Zed, who groaned with cackling, twisted glee as he made them switch around on his cock, starting to get rougher with Karma when he drove her down until she throated him, but he heard nary a whine from the accepting woman as she took on her duty properly. "One of you is far more committed to Ionia's continued safety than the other," he remarked, and Irelia shook with fury at the remark she knew full well to be something made to get to her. And it did. She couldn't help it now, not when she was under such a hazy rush of emotions that she didn't know how to handle.

Zed's cock throbbed under all this undue attention, throbbing harder and hotter under their continued touch, until finally he pulled both of their heads back, another very quick and unprompted orgasm leaving them this time taking something messier than just having cum blasting their feet. They took a massive load across their faces, whining as the hot, gooey mess of spunk splattered onto their faces. Irelia shut her eyes tightly, shame burning underneath her skin where she felt the sticky seed land, but she didn't have time to think much about what she felt as hands seized her tightly from behind and pulled her clothes off hard enough for loud ripping noises to follow.

"You are simply too much for me to handle alone, as merely one man," Zed said, grabbing Karma and shoving her forward, down onto her hands and knees. Two more of Zed seized hold of the more unruly Irelia and drove her to the floor as well, leaving her helpless as cocks descended swiftly down upon her, startling her with their firmness and something absolutely unchained. There was no warning for what came next as cocks slammed into Irelia's mouth and cunt at the same time, while the real Zed lifted Karma's dress up slowly and nestled his cock between the firm cheeks of her taut ass. "But three men? I think I can do much more as three men."

Given no time to react, the women were lined side by side as the aggressions descended upon them. Irelia choked harshly on the fat cock forcing its way down her throat, deeper and harder this time as another slammed into her twat, pounding her into submission with feverish glee, as Zed remarked, “Remember that if you can't handle this tonight, you'll be joining my clan.” He tugged on Irelia's hair and smacked her full ass as he pushed on, gloating about his control and his position of power and authority over the poor woman struggling to handle the suddenness of what he was doing to her. There was absolutely nothing that she could do to stop this madness as her hands tried to grab at his pelvis and push back, if only to maybe try and ease up the pressure on her throat. It wasn't as useful as she would have liked, and she ended up choking relentlessly on the fat prick remaining lodged down her gullet instead.

Karma had a slightly easier time as the thick cock jammed its way up her ass instead, making her gasp in panicked excitement as hands gripped her shoulders, using them for leverage to pull her back against the hard thrusts that bore down upon her. “You are doing very well so far,” Zed told Karma, a low rumble in his voice making her shiver and ache with frustration as his core wore her back door out. “Much, much better than Irelia is. But you're a little bit too submissive now to hide how much you're enjoying this.”

Karma moaned and twisted under Zed's touch. She'd never seen this side of him before, never seen him so aggressive and firm but also so wickedly playful and open. He taunted her and toyed with her senses as he pushed into her, made her ache as he flaunted how hard she was giving herself up to him, and the more that he laid into her, the less capable she felt of shrugging it off and fighting against these pressures. Everything about submitting to Zed had been a matter of trying to find a confident footing and firmness she hoped would give her control and a sense of sanity over this whole situation. She found none of that here, struggling to keep herself composed as Zed used her ass relentlessly.

Faring much worse than Karma, Irelia found herself struggling to breathe while her pussy received a deep, rabid fucking. Her resolve creaked and shuddered under the harshness of it all, struggling to hold firm as she found herself fucked deeper and harder. Zed's roughness was so much more than she felt ready to fight off, and the more that he bore down on her from both ends, the more helpless she felt, his hands tugging at her hair as he forced her head to remain in place, keeping her choking and writhing in spasmodic panic under his aggression.

“You will certainly need to be taught your place tonight,” the two Zed clones snarled, the overlapping nature of their voices making her just that tiny bit dizzier. There was something so wrong here, something off about the situation that she found herself struggling to think her way around, wondering how this was all happening and how to deal with this chaos and this desire. This whole thing was a setup from the beginning; Zed had every intention of fucking them into a state of surrender where he could make his claim and 'win' them, and now they had to fight against the pressures of something more intense and depraved than either ha been ready for, struggling to think and feel their way through this aggression and this heat.

Karma took her deep, hard anal pounding as best she could, not as aware of just how bad this whole situation had been from the beginning. “You are... Mm, so very energetic. And fierce.” Compliments. What good was complimenting a man trying to fuck her into declaring herself to him? There was so much about this that she wasn't alright with, but she understood there was little to no way to be able to contain these pressures and keep herself sane and her head on straight. Not when she was under this kind of pressure, not when she found it so hard just to endure his treatment.

“Fierce enough to shatter the will of a woman like you, even,” Zed growled, possessively clinging to her even tighter as his hips worked with hard, relentless motions to drive his cock in and out of her tight, lovely ass without fail. There was a steadiness and dependability behind his motions that proved brutal in ways she felt hopeless against, and Karma wondered if his estimation of her willpower was insultingly low, or if perhaps she was greatly over-estimating her ability to hold out against everything he could do to her. She certainly felt dizzy, hopeless, struggling to contain her thoughts and a sense of control as she inched closer and closer toward release.

The big surprise to throw a wrench into everything was when Zed's cock withdrew from her pussy with one quick motion and then promptly forced itself up her pussy, startling her with the harshness of his thrust. It wasn't a tighter hole than her ass was by any measure, but she was so startled by the roughness behind it that she found herself howling in panic anyway, shuddering under the abrupt sensations and pressure that bore down upon her. Relentless, pounding thrusts made her shudder in panic and heat, frustration getting the better of her. Karma wasn't in a place to be able to fight this madness off, struggling to hold herself together as the primal want and the desires continued to hammer down upon her.

Zed laid solo ownership over both of Karma's holes, shifting over her to apply his weight more firmly and harshly as he bore down upon her, the blistering and feverish pace with which he used her letting her feel something primal and chaotic. He gave a good, relentless burst of thrusts to her pussy before switching out to her ass again, keeping double the erratic pressure up on her holes. The inconsistency left her struggling to think clearly, hazy and hot as she swayed under the pressure and heat of getting thoroughly used and pounded into raw submission.

Try as she did to push against this and find some sensible grounding, Irelia was utterly hopeless, struggling hard under the pressures that left her body starting to feel things more intense and feverish than she was ready for. Her head could not steady itself down no matter how hard she tried, a needy wreck rocking back and forth in erratic, bucking desperation, struggling to find some sensible ground to settle on as she was taken and used harder and deeper by the second. This was a kind of madness and frustration the poor woman had no idea how to handle, and she found it harder and hotter to handle with each passing second.

“You're starting to like it, aren't you?” the Zeds asked, holding tighter onto her hips and her hair as he pounded into her relentlessly and refused to slow himself down, hammering on into her with a ferocity and chaos that she was absolutely hopeless against. Throbbing, white hot disgust twisted about in her head, chaotic thoughts swirling in a hazy mess around her hopeless situation. She couldn't pull out from this mad, spiraling descent. Zed was right, which she loathed; her body began to respond to this with something hot and primal, a throbbing excitement gripping her as she sank slowly into the throbbing, hazy acceptance of something she felt completely hopeless against. Back and forth she bucked, a worried mess struggling to think her way through this chaotic situation as Zed continued to use her and fuck her into raw submission and completely used her.

Back and forth the hammering, hot pressures went, and Irelia couldn't fight against it. Reluctance and rebellion gave way to something more desperate and hot as her body shook under the pressure, spitroasted with vicious, unrelenting glee as she found herself sinking deeper into the chaos and the haze that followed, a desperate mess that overwhelmed her deeper and harder. She could do nothing to fight against this impending, crushing pressure, and finally the poor woman's body just could not take it any longer.

Irelia came hard, bucking and thrashing in panic and want as the hazy pressure overwhelmed her, desperation swelling needier and hotter into her as she found herself desperately climaxing and struggling to think her way through it. This embarrassing swell of hot, fiery emotion wore her down ragged, left her twisting and wriggling in worry as she gave in to the inevitable and hated herself for every second of it. Cum flooded down her throat and into her hot womb, which seemed inviting and ready as her body relished in what her mind hated.

Karma was given a similar shock climax as cum flooded into her pussy without warning, triggered by the gooey creampie into a hot, throbbing climax of her own, bucking and thrashing in panic-driven worry under the haze of being so firmly and abruptly used. She felt hopeless and dizzy, a whining mess twitching and shivering as Zed held tightly onto her. Finally, she reached the break point of her dignity, embarrassed with herself and realizing she had come too far now.

“And the night has only just begun,” Zed mocked, smacking Karma's ass and tugging on Irelia's hair. “I think by the time I've finished with the two of you, you will be begging to come back with me.”

The trouble simmering within them now was that they were worried he was right.


End file.
